


Seven Days

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dating Trial, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, KuroMahi, M/M, Seven Days AU, more to be added - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: "Mahiru dates whoever asks him out, for a week, seven days, and if he doesn’t fall in love with them by day seven, they break up.”Kuro was confused, could someone truly fall in love in only seven days?Was that possible?Based on the movie and manga Seven Days: MONDAY→THURSDAY





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie and manga Seven Days: MONDAY→THURSDAY because it's been on my head for a long while and I got tired.

 

Kuro sighed tiredly as he walked down the stairs towards his next class.

As he passed, whispers filled the air, he was not concerned with it though. Rumors always were a pain he rather not deal with.

“Brother!” the loud and cheerful voice of Hyde was heard behind him and Kuro sighed again. Something else he didn’t want to deal with. 

Arms wrapped around his neck, almost choking him as Hyde clung to him.

“Brother! My angel is coming back!” Hyde yelled tightening his hold on him. Kuro could barely squeak a “What?”

“Licht! Licht Jekylland Todoroki! My angel, he went away for a whole month! remember?!” Hyde hit him hard on his back with each word, making Kuro lose his balance and almost tripped but was stopped by a hard pull.

 _I didn’t come to school to be this mistreated._ Kuro thought as he turned to face Hyde, ready to give him a piece of his mind. Then came face to face with brown eyes as Mahiru Shirota, the class president and the famous go-to-guy, who frowned at him.

“Be more careful! You could have hurt yourself!” Shirota yelled before rounding him and just like that, walked away. Kuro couldn’t defend himself and blame Hyde, he couldn’t even _thank him,_ only stood there blinking in surprise then groaned annoyed, closing his eyes tightly to try to block Hyde’s laugh out.

“Shut up. I got yelled at because of you.” Kuro hissed. But Hyde only laughed louder.

“Hey! at least he spoke to you! You should be thanking _me!_ ” Kuro instantly opened his eyes and glared at his brother.

“What a pain.” Kuro shook his head, turned and resumed his walk down the stairs.

“You should have seen your face when you realized who it was brother! Priceless.” Hyde elbowed him and Kuro looked down wondering if falling down the stairs would make Hyde shut up.

_No, he would start screaming more._

“I was surprised, that was all.”

“Yep, tell yourself that bro. I mean is not like anybody knows that Shirota has you worshiping the floors he steps on.” Hyde said behind his hand, pretending to be telling a secret but for all Kuro knew he could have been holding a speaker.

“What a pain, I don’t even know the guy. What are you so loud for?” Kuro replied.

“Who doesn’t know him?!” Hyde opened the door of their classroom and Kuro cursed as he realized they would be together for three more classes, _three more hours of Hyde plus lunch break._

He started to see why people hated Mondays.

“Me.” Kuro threw his bag under his desk and let himself fall face first, hitting the desk, not caring of the pain it caused him and absently hoping that it would knock him out and block Hyde out.

“Don’t be a drama queen! I know you’re dying to be noticed but it’s no reason to hurt yourself!”

Kuro’s _shut up_ was blocked by the desk but he knew Hyde probably heard him. Not that it mattered.

“You could get to know him though.” Kuro hugged his desk tight, he was _not_ going to turn his head to the side and prove Hyde right. “Haven’t you heard the rumors about how many people have dated Shirota? The guy dates a new person every week.”

“He’s not that kind of person.” Kuro murmured staring at a blinking Hyde.

“So protective!” Kuro was then startled at his position facing Hyde and sitting straight. “And he is! But not the kind that you’re thinking!”

Kuro lowered himself against the desk again, gave up on pretending that he was not interested.

“So now you’ll hear? Huh?” Hyde poked him but kept on. “Apparently this thing has been going on since like… a year ago! He dates whoever asks him out, for a week, seven days, and if he doesn’t fall in love with them by day seven, they break up.” Hyde stared pointedly at Kuro as if expecting a reaction that Kuro wasn’t really feeling. He was only confused, could someone truly fall in love with only seven days?

Was that _possible?_

“Brother, can’t you see?” Hyde yelled taking him by the shoulders and shaking him away from the desk. “The week’s only starting! This is your time to shine! Ask him out!”

“He would break with me in a week’s time, why would I do something so troublesome and pointless?” Kuro asked and ignored the sting the thought made him feel in his chest.

“Because at least you would stop staring uselessly at him like a cat in the shadows and would at least be able to cross a word with the guy!”

“And then I would never be able to speak to him again.” Kuro whispered looking down.

“Why? Plenty of people who tried it are now good friends with him!” Kuro shook his head annoyed at Hyde for not understanding. “That’s how Lily met him!”

“Lily dated him?!” Kuro didn’t know that. How come he didn’t know _that?_

“How do you think I got to know the rumor is true, huh? I wouldn’t be telling you to try it if I didn’t know from a good source that it is true!” Hyde replied offended.

“Lily dated him?” Kuro repeated feeling strange, almost nauseous.

“Don’t get jealous of our brother, he was doing research, he said Mahiru doesn’t allow kissing or anything else and that once Lily tried to strip it was an absolute no.”

Kuro let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded, looked away and firmly tried to ignore Hyde again.

“It’s Monday, you got a chance and, I would hurry if I was you before someone else does it and you have to be reminded to blink when you do your creepy Shirota observing thing you do for yet another week.”

“He’ll just break up with me.” Kuro whispered, still not looking back at Hyde. There was a sadness taking over him and he didn’t want to give in and have to deal with his own messed up feelings. He felt pathetic.

“Even if that happened, you still would get to speak and be around him for a whole week, and maybe be his friend after. Wouldn’t that be better than just keep watching from afar?” Hyde’s tone became soft, almost pitying and Kuro was mad at himself for letting them _see._

“You’re being dramatic, I’m not like you with Licht. If anything I might have a small crush that will fade and it won’t matter.”

“You’re head over heels gone for Shirota. You even called him _Mahi,_ that time when you were telling Lily about how you _finally_ got to cook with him and got to taste first his, and I quote “ _way too delicious to be so simple, he has the touch of a god with food, Lily he is perfect husband material, I flushed like mad all the class we teamed up.”_ Hyde was smiling evilly.

“I never said that.” Kuro cursed under his breath and turned away _again._

“You don’t even remember what you said! You were so excited and we have never see you rant like that before but you were all “ _Mahi this, Mahi that”_ holy shit bro, you were babbling about how cool he is.”

“I did not.” All Kuro remembered was telling Lily _“He is an annoying, loud, simplistic housewife, a total pain to deal with, but the cookies were good.”_ As answer on his way to his room when Lily asked, because somehow he found out that he had been assigned with Shirota.

_Maybe they were dating that week?_

“Yeah, of course.” Hyde was about to say more but a classmate, _Koyuki_ , Kuro reminded himself, asked him about pizza?

“Uh! Brother! Can you be a dear and go wait for the pizza, I vow to give you a slice if you go, please!”

“Why don’t you go? What a pain.”

“I need to go pee.” Hyde whispered and was only then that Kuro noticed his fidgeting.

“I want two slices.” Kuro sighed taking the money from Hyde.

“You’re the best!” Hyde yelled rushing out of the classroom.

Kuro tried to ignore his feelings and more importantly his own thoughts as much as he could. Between his self-hatred, insecurities and that small hopeful idea from Hyde, his head was a mess.

 _“What you did was disgusting,_ **_you_ ** _are disgusting. Don’t ever get anywhere near me again, monster!”_

No, he didn’t need someone else telling him that again. He was alright. All he needed to do is wait for Shirota to leave his head.

He walked out of the school and sat on the ground, thankfully there were enough clouds allowing him some protection from the burning sun.

“Hello Kuro!” Kuro will deny the jump he made at Shirota’s voice on his deathbed.

“Hello.” Kuro murmured barely turning his head up to look at Shirota.

“Are you waiting for something?”

“Pizza, you?”

“Oh me too!”

Mahiru smiled brightly at him and Kuro couldn’t respond, he was busy shutting down the little voice telling him to **_do it._ **

“I…uh…Shirota…” Kuro was interrupted by loud music. Shirota was startled for a moment then excused himself and turned to answer the call. Kuro contemplated him all the while. Maybe it wasn’t a secret that he did observe the guy a bit too often, but what else could he do?

Mahiru radiated warmth, he was always happy to help others, even if he didn’t known them. There was always a smile on his face and it was Kuro’s favorite since he transferred there. The shining amber eyes, soft looking brown hair and pale skin had him on a trance until the loud yell of the pizza man woke him out.

“Finally! I’ve been making noise for a while kid! About time you woke up!”

Embarrassed, Kuro apologized and paid.

“There’s five missing.” The man said staring exasperated at Kuro.

“That’s all my brother gave me.” Kuro cursed Hyde again and searched on his pokes, only for show since he knew he didn’t have any money with him.

“Take it from what I gave you.” Shirota interrupted.

“Thank you, I’m sorry, I didn’t ask how much it was before coming out.” Kuro hold tightly the box on his hands and vowed to ask Licht to kick Hyde out of the country.

“No problem! It has happened to me too.” Shirota moved to leave and Kuro stared at his back.

_Don’t_

“Shirota!” He called out, heart raising.

**_Stop_ **

“Kuro, I’ve told you to call me Mahiru.” Shirota, no, _Mahiru_ turned to look at him.

_This_

“Will you…”

_Won’t_

“Date” Kuro bit his lower lip and looked away.

_End_

“Me?”

_Well._

 

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
